Stitches
by xxSkinnyBearxx
Summary: Harry and Draco fool around. Need I say more? Songfic: Stitches by Orgy.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infrigment is intended. The song "Stitches" was written by and belongs to Orgy.

**

* * *

**

**Stitches

* * *

**

The quiet of the broomcloset shattered when the door burst open and two boys fell into the dark room. Mouths crushed together as fingers fumbled for wands. Harry finally succeeded in getting his out, and light flooded the closet.

_If it stayed, I'd never leave it_

_If that turned around_

_I'd grieve the special dirty things_

_That we used to talk about_

Draco pulled back from Harry's mouth and placed his lips on his neck, just close enough to his ear so Harry could hear him moan. "Oh God, Draco…" Harry gasped.

"Tell me what you want, Harry", the Slytherin purred in his ear. "Say it."

Harry blushed a light crimson. "I want you…..I want…."

"Yes?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Draco smirked into Harry's neck.

_I mean that loving you is strange, and adored by me throughout_

_Oh no, it's you again._

_Someday soon you'll find that someone_

_Waiting for the chance to beat you_

_Drooling on the set to feel you,_

_Blessing you with every kiss._

Draco's hand slowly slid down Harry's chest, stopping when he reached his groin. "You're hard."

Draco lifted his head to look at Harry. His eyes were closed and his hair was sticking to his face. With his "unoccupied" hand, Draco pushed the black locks away.

Harry opened his eyes and looked straight into Draco's. Draco froze, forgetting for just a moment how green those eyes were. He came out of his daze when Harry pulled him down for a lip-bruising kiss.

_Tying yourself to me, stitch up my emptiness_

_'Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

_Tying yourself to me, stitch up my emptiness_

_'Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

The blonde's thin fingers swiftly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Harry arched his back as Draco's fingers touched his chest. The now-shirtless Harry pulled Draco's tee up over his head and tossed it aside. The Boy-Who-Lived ran his fingers up Draco's soft flesh, stopping to pinch a nipple.

_It's such the patient one who needs me,_

_The spoiled one who wins._

_So shocking, where's your sense?_

_Don't you know I hate you so?_

_Unsatisfied, you little girl._

'And now to get rid of these', Draco thought as he ripped off Harry's pants, practically ruining them. Panting and eyes closed, Harry murmured, "You know you're going to buy me a new pair now, right?".

Draco mentally rolled his eyes. He loved Harry, but sometimes the boy could be such a prat. Ignoring the comment, the blonde wrapped his fingers around Harry's length.

"Oh!" Harry squeaked.

_Tying yourself to me, stitch up my emptiness_

'_Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

_Tying yourself to me, stitch up my emptiness_

'_Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

Draco's fingers slowly moved up and down, triggering moans and grunts from his lover. Gradually, he quickened his actions, smirking as he watched Harry squirm beneath him.

"Oh, Merlin……I…..I'm gonna…"

Draco pulled his hand away. "Oh, no. I can't have you coming just yet."

_Rolling dice and seeming queer,_

_Bastard love, a sick affair._

_Let's see what new disease you'll fetch._

_I mean that fucking you is strange, and adored by me throughout._

_Oh no, it's you again,_

_Blessing you with every kiss._

Draco wriggled out of his pants, and picked up Harry's discarded wand.

Propping Harry's legs up, he muttered a lubrication charm. He slathered up his fingers, and slowly pushed one in.

"Ahh…" Harry groaned.

Making sure Harry was ready, he slid in yet another finger.

Once Harry was prepared, he used the remaining lube on his dick. Grabbing Harry's hand, Draco, pushed in.

_So precious, you know this hate of mine exploded._

_I'm so deranged, you know,_

_I will never be the same._

"Mmm….Harder, Draco."

Draco complied, going harder and a little faster than he had before. A few moments later, Harry came, his face rosy and moaning loudly.

Draco followed soon after, still clutching Harry's hand.

_Tying yourself to me, stitch up my emptiness,_

_'Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

_Tying yourself to me, stitch up my emptiness,_

_'Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

_'Cause you're the death of me._

_So precious, loving the thrill._

* * *

Please Review:::tosses candy:


End file.
